What's Behind the Curtain?
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: When 12 year old fangirl Reagan and her friends find a certain ship with some certain people in it, what will happen? How will Peter Quill and the rest of the Guardians react to them? (Rated T because I'm the most paranoid person in the galaxy.)
1. School is Horrible

What's Behind the Curtain?

Chapter 1

Reagan

"What do you think the live entertainment will be this year?" asked my friend Madison.

"Something crappy," I responded.

"It's not__that __bad," my friend Kaitlyn said.

"Yes, it is…" Our school has a sort of fun day, which we called Fall Day, and we always had live entertainment in the afternoon for it. In my opinion, the live entertainment was horrible. One year it was a really, really…horrible magician. As some people I know said, it was crappy, childish, suckish, stinky, and my personal favorite, horrifyingly horrible.

The worst one was this singer guy (who probably had four years of drama school that was wasted) sang to us and was supposed to be entertaining. With…suckish...lyrics. School isn't supposed to torture us! Why do they do this to us?

"It's frickin horrible!" my friend Katie said. Those were my friends: Madison, Katie, and Kaitlyn. Those were my best friends. Madison had glasses, medium length brown hair, and was basically the living Mabel from Gravity Falls. Katie had rainbow hair, shaved on one side, and was a fan of wearing sweatshirts. Kaitlyn had caramel almost waist length hair, and wide eyes. She was relatively normal.

Me? Well, I'm not much to look at. I have wavy/curly strawberry blond hair, which is shoulder length. I'm average height, and have greenish hazel eyes. And freckles.

So, there we were, waiting for our impending death by horrible music, or "magic" or whatever, when the PA system crackled to life.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but we will now go into severe weather procedures. Please evacuate the classrooms to the hallways."

Chatter spread like wildfire over the crowd of kids. I yelled over the noise, "Anyone know what's happening?"

"I'm freaking out- FREAKING OUT!" Typical Kaitlyn.

"Did they even say it was a drill?" someone in my grade, Sam, asked.

"No - that's what worries me," I responded.

"Is that a some sort of large bird, or am I just hallucinating?" Sam pointed out a window.

"That's not a bird…" I said worriedly.

"Then what the heck is it?" Katie asked me.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Uh, guys, I think it's getting-" Sam started.

"Shouldn't you know?" Katie interrupted.

"NO! Why would I even know? I'm not psychic!"

"Sam's right. The thing is get-"

"Well, don't you have eyes?"

"PEOPLE! BE QUIET!" Kaitlyn yelled. We obliged.

"Sorry. Maddie, what were you trying to say?" I tried to smooth over things.

"Sam is right. The thing is getting closer. And it looks like it has pretty colors, too!"

"Maybe it's an escaped bird from a zoo or something," Sam mused.

"Nah...then it would probably have some __wings__," Katie pointed out rather bluntly.

We then heard a loud whining sound. Like a plane would sound, but at the same time not the way a plane would sound.

"Anybody wanna bet that's some sort of machine?" I said semi-sarcastically.

Nobody answered. "I take that as a no."

"Look! It's falling!" Madison pointed up at the sky excitedly. Just then, a teacher came up to us and said, "What are you doing? Get out to the hall!" So we ran out and went against the wall as we were supposed to. I surveyed the students. The little kids were mostly confused, but some of the older kids were nearly in hysterics. I could understand that. I was worried myself.

The deafening crash seemed to shake the entire school. The fire alarm went off, as well as all other alarms. I was scared out of my mind. No, I was beyond that scared so...I was scared into and out of my mind. Ish. The staff was herding everybody outside, because of, you know, fires, and the fact that outside was the safest location right now.

If you know me, (which you don't) I would gone outside like everybody else. But I was too curious. So I decided to sneak a peek of whatever had crashed in the cafeteria. The teachers wouldn't notice, right? And it looked like I was correct. They were too busy dealing with the students. Even my teacher probably wouldn't notice if I veered off track for a minute. I said to my friends, "Hey guys, do you think I should go check out what crashed? Just for a minute?"

After thinking for a second, Kaitlyn was the first to respond. "No way! You could die or something!"

Katie responded, "Sure. Whatever. I don't really care."

Madison said, "Yeah! We should all go check it out!"

I agreed with Madison. "Okay. Anybody want to come with?"

"Definitely!" Madison grinned.

"I guess," Katie said nonchalantly.

Kaitlyn looked pressured. "If all of you are going, I guess I should too,"

"You don't have to if-" I started.

"Okay! Let's all go!" Katie pulled Kaitlyn by her arm.

It looked like we were going.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter 2

Reagan

** Hello! This is ILoveQuill77 here. Are you ready for more of Reagan's adventures? Do you even like this story? Well, if you answered yes to both of those questions, then carry on!**

I crept into the auditorium/cafeteria. It looked like there had been a few small fires, but the sprinklers had put them out. Seeing that it was safe, or relatively safe, I whispered to my friends, "Come on!" We ran onto the stage, seeing no other place for something to crash into.

"Do you dare me to open the curtain?" I asked them.

"Like I said, no! You could die from radiation or something!" Kaitlyn said, ever cautious.

"Yes! We should open it right now!" Madison said, practically jumping.

"Whatever." That was Katie.

"Yeah! Do it!"

"Sam?" I asked, as I found him coming up towards me. "Just...go away. This is my business."

"No thanks. I'm going in there now, instead of waiting around." He ducked behind the curtain. A blue flash ignited the room, and I heard a thump.

"THEY GOT HIM! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"Who got him?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I dunno! Aliens!"

"You really think _aliens _landed at our school?" Katie asked, incredulous. "Well, I think you've gone off the deep end, like me." Katie smiled creepily. (Is that even a word?)

"Aliens are cool. I doubt they _killed _Sam." Madison put in.

"I agree. We've gotta go see if he's even alive." I said firmly. I pushed aside the curtain, and tentatively stepped behind it.

"FREEZE!" A deep voice shouted. I froze, more out of fear of than what the voice said.

"Okay, uh...please don't kill me?"

"We won't kill you if you don't kill us."

"Deal." I said quickly.

Someone sighed. "Rocket, how many times do I have to tell you that Terrans won't kill us?"

Terrans? Rocket? There's only one...no...that's just not possible.

"Yeah...uh, did you kill the kid who went back here?"

"That was a kid? Oh..." the deep voice said.

"You killed him?!" I paled.

"Hard to say...is there any light around here?"

I felt around the wall and found a light switch. I flipped it.

Standing in front of me was a blond haired man and a...raccoon?

"Is your name Rocket, by any chance?" I pointed to the raccoon.

"Yeah..." the raccoon said slowly. "How'd ya know?"

"Are there any other talking raccoons in the worl-um, galaxy?"

"She shows knowledge, Quill."

My friends came in right after I realized the man standing in front of me was Peter Quill.

They all burst out laughing at the sight of my face. I was standing there, gaping, and my eyes wide.

"Man, I wish I could record this," Katie said, looking like she was wiping a tear from her eye.

Madison looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Kaitlyn just looked scared.

"You-you're Peter Quill?"

"Uh huh...is that bad?"

"No! That's incredibly good! You're a star on Earth!"

He looked confused. "A star?"

"You guys had your own movie! It was awesome! You have fangirls!"

"A movie? How does Ter-I mean, Earth even know about us?"

I shrugged. "Government?"

"Yeah, but why would they even release the notion of us to the public?"

"Money? They probably knew no one would ever believe it, so they probably figured easy funding."

"That's true. And, what are fangirls?"

"Her," Katie said, jerking a thumb at me.

"What?" Peter-Star Lord-Mr. Quill-whatever- looked at Katie. "What's with your hair?" Katie's hair was dyed rainbow and shaved on one side. I thought it was cool, but I don't know if Peter did. Or whatever I should call him. I think I'm sticking with Peter.

"Excuse me?" She rose to her feet.

"Yeah. Why is your hair like that?"

"Because I choose to have it this way," she said carefully.

I shook my head and mouthed _no_ at Peter. He didn't notice, though.

"Why? It's weird," he said.

Katie took a step toward him. "I know more than one way to kill you, you know. I also have a sharp rock in my pocket, I know how to make a knife out of Popsicle sticks, and I also know fencing, and you're going to insult my hair?"

Peter stepped backwards. "Nope. Forget I ever said anything."

Katie sat back down on a bin.

"And you said Terrans wouldn't kill us," Rocket said sarcastically.

"I _thought _they wouldn't," Peter responded, glancing at Katie.

Not looking up, she said, "We're different."

"No kidding," he muttered under his breath.

I cleared my throat. "Back to my original question, did you kill Sam?"

"The kid?" Peter asked for clarification.

"Yes. I know a number of people who would be upset if you killed him."

Rocket walked over to Sam and felt for a pulse. "Good news-he'll live,"

I let the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding out.

"Bad news-he'll be out for a while. Like, 12 to 24 hours."

"Well, it could have been worse," I said.

"Where's Groot?" Madison said abruptly.

"Inside the ship, why?"Rocket responded.

"I want to see him."

"Fine." Rocket grumbled. "GROOT, THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

We heard creaking metal, and then Groot pushed himself out of the hole the ship had created.

Madison and Katie lept up. They ran over to Groot. Groot seemed amused by my friends, and even let them climb on him. Katie sat on one shoulder, and Madison on the other.

Kaitlyn was dragging Sam's body away, most likely to a safer place. So that left me, Peter, and Rocket standing in a circle. That reminded me of a line in the movie, but I decided not to say it.

Instead, I said, "This is awkward."

"Yes it is," Peter replied. "So...where are we?"

"South Elementary School," I looked around. "In the cafeteria/auditorium."

"Oh...did we hurt anybody?"

"Besides Sam, no, not that I know of,"

Peter looked relieved. "Good. Uh...I don't suppose there are any places that can fix the ship?"

"Nope, none, unless...do you know how to?"

Rocket snorted. "You kiddin' me?"

"Sorry. Well...do you have the parts?"

"Yes..." Peter said, seeing what I was getting at.

"Well, why don't you just stay on Earth for a few days?"

"I guess-"

"Why do you Terrans keep calling your planet 'Earth'?" Rocket interrupted. "The rest of the galaxy calls it Terra."

"Um, okay, but we 'Terrans' would like to keep calling it Earth. Also, don't you know that terra and earth literally mean the same thing?"

"No..." Rocket looked like he was pouting. Seeing a raccoon pout is a strange sight.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I guess that could work, but we would need a place to stay." Peter looked around pointedly.

"Okay, but you can't stay here. At least not now. Because once the police and the fire department get here-"

"Are you crazy? We can take them!" Rocket butted in.

I frowned. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what will happen when they find a giant space ship crashed into a school."

"Oh..."

"You're right, uh...what's your name?" Peter said.

Peter Quill was asking for my name! "It's Reagan,"

"That's...actually a really nice name,"

I smiled. Little did he know, that compliment just made my day. "Thanks,"

"Cut it with the pleasantries and get to the point, Reagan," Rocket told me.

"My point is, as I said, that we need to find a place for you to go," I replied. This was going to be tough.

**I hope you liked it! Just so you know, Reagan is my OC, so her feelings are pretty much my feelings. It would mean the galaxy to me if you review, favorite, or follow!**


	3. Finding Sam

What's Behind the Curtain?

Chapter 3

Reagan

"Where do you think we can go?" Peter looked pointedly at me.

"Uh…I don't know. But not my place, if that's what you were suggesting,"

"Why…?"

"My parents would notice if there were five aliens in the house,"

"Oh…yeah…sorry. But is there some other place I could stay?"

"Where?"

"You know that kid you tasered? Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm guessing his parents will be at the hospital for…twelve to twenty-four hours, so you could probably stay there. Besides, it's right next to my house!"

"You guys are next door neighbors?"

"Yep. It's…weird."

"Okay then. How far is Sam's house?"

"Bout fifteen minutes."

"Where is Sam, anyway?" Peter asked me, glancing at the spot where Sam was before.

"I…actually don't know,"

"I'll go look for him." Peter started to go off the stage.

"Why?"

"Because it would be the right thing to do?"

"Says a thief," I grumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a good guy, I just sometimes do bad things!" Peter protested.

"Fine. I believe you." Then something struck me. "Wait! No! You can't go out there!"

"I can't?" Peter looked at me, puzzled.

"You don't think you'll alarm the kids, and the authorities will question you?"

"I'm great with kids!"

"_You _might be, but someone else isn't," I said, glaring at Rocket.

"How was I supposed to know he was a kid?" Rocket said defensively.

"Apology accepted. But back to the subject, we need someone to go look for Sam. Probably one of us," I said, pointing to me. "A human."

"You keep forgetting I'm human too," Peter whined.

"Half human," I corrected.

"I take after my human side."

"I know."

"How?!"

"She's a stalker," Katie shouted from across the room, where she and Madison were climbing on Groot.

"I'm not a stalker!" I said blushing.

"Yes, you are," Katie replied.

"No, I'm not. I read comics!"

"Ladies, ladies, let's focus,"

"Yes, let's," I said, eager to change the subject.

"Okay. So I'll go look for Sam, and you guys...find some way to get the ship to Sam's house."

"I thought we established that you are _not_ looking for Sam!" I cried.

"Well, there might be a way to get him to wake up, so..."

"That's what we don't want! Uh...that came out wrong. What I meant to say was, we want Sam awake, but if his parents come home...oh...one more problem...he has brothers." I gulped. "We might have to find another place to stay."

"That's no problem! We can just knock them out, too!" Rocket said, with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

"I agree with that," Katie offered, where she and Madison were picking flowers that Groot grew for them.

"Well, I do not, and I hope Peter doesn't either," I looked at Peter.

"Yeah. Reagan's right. No more knocking people out."

"Thank you. Now I have a plan." I said, cracking my knuckles. Or trying to.

Peter looked doubtful. "I have a better one."

"Mine is more than 12 percent."

"Plan away!"

…

I told them the plan. We decided to split up-Peter and I would go outside, since he was the most inconspicuous of the Guardians, and Madison, Katie, and Groot would search inside the building. Drax, Gamora, and Rocket (who were still inside the ship) would work on getting the ship to Sam's house.

"Do you think it was a good idea pairing your cuckoo friends with Groot?"

Madison was breaking little twigs off of Groot and stuffing them in her pockets. Katie was braiding some of Groot's vines. Groot seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"I'm gonna have a dozen baby Groots!" Madison squealed.

Katie hummed a Paramore song.

"It's fine." I waved my hand dismissively.

"If you say so. So, what is Sam like?"

Well. There's a lot I could say. "First off, annoying with a capital A. Other than that, athletic, competitive, and...I say this in the best way, but...short."

"Okay. I actually know someone exactly like that."

"I bet I can guess who."

We both grinned. "Yeah," we said in unison.

"Why do you want to know this, though?" I asked Peter.

"I dunno. I guess I feel kind of bad for him. Is he friends with you guys?"

Odd question. "No, not really."

"Then I feel less bad."

I pouted. "That's mean,"

Peter smirked. "It's the truth,"

"Very funny, Mr. Wise Guy." 

"I actually think that's the least insulting insult I've ever gotten,"

"Yeah, cause I don't swear,"

"Yep. You're young."

"Movies and TV have ruined my life, then,"

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe the stuff they put in movies these days..."

"I bet I wouldn't. Hey, is that an exit?"

"No, the glowing sign that says 'exit' is just for decoration." 

"_Now _who's being a wise guy."

"I walked into that one. Listen, when we go out, just hang back a little. Nobody can see you."

"Okay. So what are you going to do if you find Sam?"

"I'll call you, and then you pick him up and take him back to Rocket,"

That was part two of my master plan. We find Sam, and then Rocket uses some sweet alien tech to make a real-looking holographic double. I made sure this double could actually be touched, and would still have vital signs and stuff. Alien technology is _cool_.

"Deal. What percent of a plan is this, anyway?"

"A hundred percent, baby!" I spread my arms.

Peter laughed. He had a nice laugh. Not too loud, not too low, and-sorry, getting off track. "Good. Better than my plans. I take it you're classified as some sort of smart person?"

On the ball, Peter. "Yep. Sometimes I wonder if that's all people see me as." 

"I can understand. I had those thought when I was a kid, too. Of course, I had a significantly different childhood, but-"

I held up a hand. "I get it. Ravagers."

"How'd you-"

"Movies, remember?"

"Oh. Right. It's so weird knowing that a ton of people pretty much know my life story."

"I can imagine. At least there wasn't a book. Cause if there were, then people would know your thoughts, too!"

Peter seemed to shudder at the thought. "Yeah. Hey, is that a body, or is it just me?" he said, pointing to what appeared to be a body. I squinted. Sweatshirt, sweatpants-yeah, that was Sam. And the only problem was that a line of kids stood in the way, and a teacher was looking at him.

Kaitlyn was standing in line. She must have chickened out of the whole 'We met the Guardians of the Galaxy' thing. I slowly crept up to her and blended into the line of kids. I motioned for Peter to stay back. "Hey!" I hissed at her. "What are you doing? Don't you want to help us?"

"I don't know, Reagan. This thing has gotten kind of scary."

"How are the Guardians of the Galaxy scary?"

"It was fun when we were talking about them and fanfictions and stuff, but now..."

Did I mention I write fanfictions?

"This is real! This is 10 gazillion times _better_! So, if you don't want to help us, that's fine, but I need to get to Sam now." I pushed past her and made my way to the teacher standing over Sam. I saw Peter leaning against the building, where miraculously, nobody had noticed him. I motioned for him to come over.

Dramatic as he was, and seeing that the teacher was female, he walked-no, _swaggered _over to where Sam was. "Hey," he said, suavely to the teacher, who's name was Ms. Leana.

Her eyes widened. "Who are you?" I couldn't tell if she was scared, or happy, or both.

"A friend." Peter replied, and winked. Wow, Peter, Just wow.

She didn't notice when I dragged Sam into the school, though. I tried motioning for Peter to come with me, and when that didn't work, I tried yelling to him, even though that got the attention of people. "PETER! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled. I hope I didn't scare the kindergartners by using bad language.

He finally looked up, away from his new found teacher friend. "Oh-sorry." He smiled at the teacher. "Catch you later?"

"Okay!" Ms. Leana responded.

When he got over to where I was, I shook my head. "How do you get someone to like you in less than five minutes?"

Peter flipped his head. "It's the Peter charm."

"Must be," I grumbled. "Now let's get outta here."

…

We regrouped behind the curtain. Groot and his band of admirers had obviously found nothing, but Groot had returned with headdress of braided vines and flowers, a gift from Madison and Katie.

Rocket, Gamora, and Drax had succeeded in getting the Milano out of the hole in the stage. Rocket had prepared the tech we needed to make a double of Sam.

Peter carefully set Sam down. He had been carrying Sam slung across his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, the double was ready. So we were all set to get the double back outside to a fireman or someone, when Sam made a moaning noise. "Uh, guys, I think he's waking up," I said, stating the obvious. One of my many good qualities.

Sam didn't sit up, but he blinked hazily and mumbled, "Where-who are you?" He was staring up at Peter, who was looking at him worriedly.

Peter gestured to me. "Reagan, you want to explain?"

**It would mean the galaxy to me if you review, favorite, or follow!**


	4. Dealing With Sam

What's Behind the Curtain?

Chapter 4

Reagan

Well. This is awkward. So I say to Sam, "I can explain everything!"

"What is everything?" he replies. Classic Sam.

"So…Sam, these are the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Guardians of the what now?"

He watched the movie! Thankfully for me, Peter interjects. "Guardians of the _Galaxy_, man! Do you live under a rock or something?"

"Technically, no. I think you're the one that lives under rocks, mister space man,"

"That was _offensive! _Reagan, is he always like this? A skunk bucket?"

"You're a skunk bucket!" Sam retorts.

Peter looks he's about to unleash the element gun on Sam. But he seems to calm down, much to my relief.

"This is why I told you not to look for him," I say.

"Well, that's rude," Sam grumbles.

He is insufferable. "_You're _the one being rude! You just blew off the _Guardians of the Galaxy, _and you have the nerve to call me rude?!"

"Well, I'm not the one that said I should leave my unconscious neighbor laying in the middle of the stage,"

"Sorry! But, really, this is how you treat strangers? By screaming at them and insulting them? Wait, actually, you're supposed to scream…but these people are _not _strangers! Take it from me, a non-stranger!"

"Why should I believe the person who wanted to leave me lying unconscious on the ground?"

"I'm your neighbor! I've known you for most of my life! And the only reason I wanted to leave you on the ground is the fact that you can get very annoying sometimes, like _now!"_

Peter interrupted my mini-rant. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. As muck as I like to see a good fight, we've got work to do."

"Work?" Sam asked.

"Well, for the Guardians, Reagan, Madison, and Katie, yes. I have no idea what we're going to do with you."

"What you're going to do with me is let me go home and report you to the cops for breaking into a school!"

"Kid, I'm starting to not like you. For one thing, we didn't break into a school, we crashed into it. Second, this is the reason we tased you. So you wouldn't report us to the authorities," See? Common sense. Something Sam doesn't seem to have.

"You're making me want to tase you..." Rocket said.

"Am I on drugs, or did that raccoon just pull out a rocket launcher thing that he calls a taser and threaten to 'tase' me? I think I'd get shot into the galaxy if you pulled the trigger on that thing." Never, ever, _ever_ call Rocket a raccoon, Sam...

Rocket growled. "You betcha you would, Terran idiot! And I am most definitely not what you half-evolved apes call a 'raccoon'!"

"Why are you calling us dumb? You eat trash out of our trashcans!"

"Ohh, you just asked for it, you-"

Peter interrupted Rocket, thankfully, or else a string of swear words probably would've came out of Rocket's mouth. "Rocket, while I admit this kid is _really_ insulting, we can't just go around tasing people."

Feel free to tase Sam, though. I honestly think he deserves it. "Rocket, don't listen to Peter. Just tase him already."

"REAGAN?!" Sam yelled. "I thought you were on my side!"

Really? "I was, until you started insulting people!"

"It's my job around here. You can't have a school without an insulter." Well, somebody fire him!

"You haven't seemed to learn that insulting people can have consequences. Therefore, I think you should be tased."

"What do they want with me, anyway?"

Peter sighed. "I'm right here, you know, and we need your house. To stay in until we can fix the ship."

"I'm not even sure I want it, anyway, with all the flark this kid says." That's probably true, Rocket.

"You realize I have brothers and my mom babysits. She'll be home all day. Also, my brothers come home everyday for lunch because he's in college."

Oh. Serious flaw in plan. "I didn't know that."

"Uh...any suggestions, anybody?" Peter asked.

From across the room, Katie yelled, "I have a suggestion!"

Peter paled. "Anybody else?"

"What about my house? My parents love Marvel!" Madison offered.

In unison, Peter and I said, "That could work..."

"Fine. What do we do with _this_ thing?" Rocket jerked a thumb at Sam.

"I'm not going to her house," Sam stated.

Infuriating! "Fine. Then why don't you just..." I trailed off.

"Go away?" Peter finished my sentence.

"Yeah. That."

"No, thanks," Sam said firmly.

"Then what are we going to do?" I looked expectantly at Sam.

"I guess I'll come," he said reluctantly.

"We still don't have a good use for you...what skills do you have?" Good move, Rocket.

"I'm good with numbers, I can take stuff apart or put it together, or anything else you want me to do." That's not all you're good at, Sam!

"He's also very annoying and distracting," I put in.

Peter stroked the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "We do need someone to distract people...how good are you at lying?"

"Really bad...hehe...I lied there."

Very clever, Sam, very clever.

"Okay, then. Welcome to the team!"

"Yay, I guess..."

"I guess? I GUESS? YOU SHOULD BE _HONORED-_" I started.

Peter interrupted me. "Sam, your first job is to create a distraction that will allow the rest of us to steal a car and get out of here to Madison's house. The ship will come later. Any ideas on a distraction?"

"Uhh...I'm not the one with plans. That's Reagan."

It's about time somebody realized what I do! Except... "Uh...I can't think of anything. Well. Anybody got an idea?"

"Nope. Ask Peter. He's the strategist."

That explains some things. Like how the Guardians always are running from some bad guy, or getting drunk at some sleazy club.

"I am Groot..." (No)

"Use some space gadgety thingie!" Madison suggested.

I was going to say something about that, when Peter interjected my train of thought.

"I've got about 5% of a plan," he said.

"Well, let's hear it! 5% is better than nothing," I replied. "Wait-let me guess-your plan is some sort of 'seduce the guard' thing."

Peter gasped. "I'm offended! Do you really think I would try something like that in an elementary school?"

Really? "Yes. Now, Maddie, what was your idea?"

"Use some sort of spacey gizmo. Like a cloaking device," she responded.

Peter looked thoughtful. "I have one for the ship, but not for people. Rocket, that's your department."

"I don't _do _cloaking devices. I'm not some grease monkey, Quill! I do guns, and occasionally bombs."

"Do you have any non-life threatening bombs?"

"Hmm. I do have a bomb that could taser everybody-"

"NO NO NO NO NO! I don't think you know how _miserable _those people will feel if they can't move for, like, an hour and a half!" Sam cut in.

"If it makes you feel better, they'd be unconscious, so they wouldn't feel a thing. Also, they'd be knocked out for 12 to 24 hours. That's what happened to you. Maybe I should tweak that gun if you felt something happen to you...did you?" Rocket replied, oddly civilized.

"Yeah, I felt like I died when you shot me with that!"

"Good. Then it worked like it was supposed to. And I _told _you I was sorry. I didn't know you were a kid."

"Let's stop talking about tasering and start figuring out a plan. Anyone?" Peter asked us.

"Reagan the plan maker, at your service. Sam will go outside and taser a random person or two. He'll get the adult's attention, and that will allow me, Madison, Peter and Katie to sneak out and steal a car. We'll drive to Madison's house. Meanwhile, Rocket, Groot, Gamora, and Drax will figure out a way to get the ship to Maddie's house. Sam, when I say, uh...'green' then go cause the distraction."

"Sweet! I get to shoot people! Sam exclaimed. Boys. So immature.

Rocket tossed Sam a nasty looking gun. "Here's the taser. Have fun!"

"GREEN!" I shouted. "By the way, who are you going to shoot?"

"I dunno. Maybe Andrew and Jeffery?" he replied.

I frowned. "Aren't they your friends?"

"Yeah. That's the point."

"Okay, then..." We raced out of the building.

…

Madison, Katie, and I blend in with a random group of kids. Peter stays inside the building, just in front of the door. I see Sam shoot Andrew and Jeffery. I squint. He yells something and a swarm of kids and teachers come up.

Sam gives us the signal to run. So we do. Peter's just walking across the parking lot like he belongs there. Of course, nobody notices him. It's hard to believe, since he's a very noticeable person.

I choose a bright blue car. It might actually be my second grade teacher's car. Oh, well. I hop in the passenger's seat. Madison and Katie go in the backseat, and Peter catches up to us and goes in the driver's seat.

We sit there for a moment. "Well?" I demand. "Why aren't we moving?"

"I...um..." Peter's voice drops to just above a whisper. "I-I don't know how to drive."

"What do you mean you don't know how to drive?" I half yell at him. I don't often raise my voice, but come on, we were running out of time!

"I left Terra when I was eight! Why would I know how drive when I was _eight years old_?"

"Well, you're what, 35 by now?"

"34!"

"Whatever! I bet ¾ of all the 34 year olds on this planet know how to drive!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not a normal Terran!"

"I wish I had popcorn," Katie said wistfully. "This could get interesting."

"Can you at least _try _to drive?"

"I don't want to get you killed!"

"It can't be that different from flying a ship,"

"This is _advanced technology, _Reagan! It's _very, very, very VERY _different!"

"I know that! But you're driving both!"

"Ethnically, you're flying a ship! And did it ever occur to you that the controls might be different?"

"Yeah, but like I said, you are DRIVING! Now, just shut up and drive!"

"Fine, but don't complain if I hit a pedestrian!" 

"Fine!"

Peter plugged in the device that supposedly would start the car without keys. I heard the purr of the engine.

"So does that button mean go?" He pointed to the button that opened the sunroof.

I facepalmed. "That opens the sunroof." 

"Oh, well, that button means go on the Milano!"

"Ugh. Point taken. Just...one of those pedal things is a break, and the other means go. That's...all I know..."

"Okay..."Peter pressed on one of the pedals. The car moved forward. Except it was heading for a tree.

"TURN THE WHEEL! TURN THE WHEEL!" I screamed. Luckily for me, and everyone else, the car turned just in time. But was headed straight for Sam.

**Okay, that's a wrap! Just so you know, all of the OCs are real people, including Reagan, who is basically me, and Sam, who I have to put up with Every. Flarking. Day. Madison, Katie, and Kaitlyn are real too, and are my best friends. I also have a few other friends I have yet to put in the story. Review or PM me saying whether Sam should live or die. I want to kill him off, because I'm kind of mad at him right now, but he doesn't want to be killed off, so...please tell me!**


	5. Helping Sam

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter 5

Reagan

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Well, everyone screamed. It's kind of scary when you're in a car (Peter said it's called a "Gremlin". That just sounds like the fuzzy little things from the movie.) speeding towards your next door neighbor. Hey, wouldn't you be terrified?

He's always saying he has very good reflexes. Like, point two seconds or whatever. I guess that's not true…ouch. God…that must have hurt…

Right now, I swear I could…uh…actually, I don't think I could kill Peter. I'm just that nice.

But I can still yell at him! "PETER! YOU FRICKIN' RAN OVER MY NEIGHBOR! WHAT THE _HECK _IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY, REAGAN! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

"WELL, YOU JUST DID!"

"Meh. I'm not complaining. He always said things about my hair." Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I always talk about killing people, but I never thought you'd kill someone, Reagan." She flashed a mischievous smile.

"What? I didn't kill him!" Did they really think I killed him? She knows I wouldn't do that!

"I know, I'm kidding,"

"It's not really nice to joke about killing someone!"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Madison gasped. "Ooh! Doesn't Groot have healing powers? We could get him to heal Sam!"

"Why would you even want to do that?" A familiar face looked through the open window of the Gremlin. It was Andrew. He's a kid in my grade, friends with Sam.

What? "Andrew! You're supposed to be tased!"

He shrugged. "Sam missed."

Sam is an athlete. I never thought he'd miss. "That's actually really surprising."

"I know, right? He got Jeffery though. Out cold."

"Well, at least the distraction worked."

"Yeah, And, uh, just a suggestion, but shouldn't we do something about the dead body out there?"

Oh. Right. "Probably. Hopefully nobody saw us…"

And just my luck. A crowd of bystanders. Every murderers' worst nightmare! Not that I'm a murderer…

"Um…hey…Andrew, since everyone knows you didn't kill Sam, can you, uh…see if he's dead? Please?"

He sighed. "Fine. But you could probably do it yourself, you know. Who would suspect a kid of murder?"

Not many people, I have to admit. But why do people keep saying _I'm _the one who killed Sam? That was Peter! "For one, thing, I'm not a murderer! For another thing, I mean, who wants to see a dead body? I'd like to keep the one shred of my childhood that I have left!"

"What about my childhood?"

"Yours doesn't matter. Go look at the dead body!"

Andrew muttered something under his breath, but walked away.

Out of the window, I saw Andrew grab a large stick. He poked Sam- the body- with it. He- it- whatever you call someone's body- didn't move. Probably not a good sign.

I saw someone else heading over to...you know, I'm just going to call it- he- Sam. It feels right.

It was Kaitlyn. I rolled down the window and semi-yelled out to her, "Kaitlyn! What are you doing here?"

"I heard a loud noise, so I went over to see what it was. What are _you _doing here?"

"First, I'm not a murderer. Second, I had nothing to do with..." I gestured to Sam. "_That_."

"What happened?"

"Story later. Sam now!"

"Uh, okay... What are we going to do?"

"Get him to a hospital! Duh,"

"Okay...then why aren't you doing it?"

"Last time I checked, this dude," I said, poking Peter, "couldn't drive, so...yeah."

"Hey! I _tried_," Peter pouted.

"And failed. It's not your fault. You're still an amazing person, just a bad driver."

"Thank you."

"Um, guys? I think he's alive," Andrew called out. "It looks like he's breathing."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Oh thank god. And everyone or thing thankable."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Andrew poked Sam again with the stick.

Hmm..."Okay...everyone, I have a plan."

…

Ten minutes later, seven people, a half-human, and a raccoon were in the car. Sort of. Peter was in the passenger's seat (because technically he's an adult...child...), and Rocket took the wheel. Me, Madison, Katie, Kaitlyn, and Andrew were crammed in the backseat. No seat belts today, I guess.

Where was Sam? In the trunk. I had asked Peter if he would have enough air, but in response, Peter just shot a hole through the trunk. It'll probably work. Probably...

"Anyone got any spare ignitor fluid?" Crickets. "No? Fine. Regular speed for this piece of crap," Rocket said, kicking the car.

Peter had used some space gadget to call Rocket. Disguised as a regular raccoon, he had come over to us. Naturally, Rocket hated his disguise.

Fortunately for us, Rocket had seen some Terran cars before, and figured out how to use one shockingly quick.

"Um...Rocket? Feel free to step on it. We've got an injured kid in the trunk." I said from the backseat.

Rocket glanced at me. "I always step on it."

Aaand we're off.

"Peter! See that screen on the dashboard?" I called out.

"...Yeah?"

"Okay. So press the button to the left, no...over a little more...yes! Press that, then type in 'hospital'. It should then show the closet hospital."

He did what he was told, and the closest hospitals showed up. "Okay...just press the top one."

Peter pressed it. "Stop being a backseat driver, Reagan."

I fumed. "I'm not a backseat driver! I don't even know how to drive! How can I be a backseat driver if I don't know how to drive?"

Rocket chuckled. "Relax, kid. It was just a joke."

I pressed my forefingers to my temples. "Sorry...I'm just a little wound up, is all."

Katie smirked. "A little?"

I groaned. "_You _try watching your neighbor nearly die!"

"I actually have, once..."

"What?"

"Uh, never mind... Hey, is that the hospital?"

"Yeah...pull in here, Rocket,"

…

The whole Sam issue was taken care of. On my way back to the car, I stumbled. Peter grabbed my arm to get me upright.

"You okay?"

I yawned. "Sort of...can we just take a break?"

He glanced back at the rest of our group. Like me, they looked pretty worn out. "Get back in the car...Rocket and I'll get you guys to Madison's house."

"Sounds good to me." And really, it did.

…

"Ronan?" A blue skinned cyborg walked up to Ronan the Accuser. "We've got a lock on their location."

Ronan turned around to face her. "Where?"

Nebula shifted nervously. "...Terra."

"Quill's home planet? Why?"

"We don't know for sure...our only theory is that they came there to get something, based on some of the transmissions we've tracked."

"What? I need answers, Nebula, _now_."

"I understand, my lord...it's just that answers are hard to get right now. Terra is a forbidden planet."

"Yes. So why would Quill and the rest of them go there? They know it is forbidden."

"They must need the item desperately. My best advice to you now is to get someone down there. A spy. See just what the Guardians are up to."

Ronan allowed a small, cruel smile to come across his face. "I know just the one."-

**Ohh! Cliffhanger! So, if you haven't seen it already, go check out my story Mall of America. It takes place in the What's Behind the Curtain universe. Also, go vote for my poll! You can see it on my profile. If you want to be nice and leave a review, shout out your favorite character in it. I want to know! If you have a moment, please review, favorite, or follow! It means the galaxy to me!**


	6. The Wonderful, Fabulous, Cute Nova

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter 6

Reagan

**I just have to say that is was Neyite who requested Sam, and boy, am I glad she did. For all of you Sam-haters out there, no, it's not the leprechaun, it's Sam Alexander. Neyite, I hope he's in character.**

"Nova Prime, he's ready for departure,"

Nova Prime turned to look at the Nova Core soldier before her. "Yes."

"Okay! Uh...the location?"

She sighed. People were so incompetent these days. "If you didn't remember from when I told you, which was less than an HOUR ago, it is in the country America, Pennsylvania, in a town called Freedom. Our sources says they are heading to someone's residence, which is located in the suburbs of Freedom. Figure the rest out."

The soldier looked ready to bolt. "Thank you!" He ran off.

Nova Prime sure hoped this went well.

…

I watched the world go by as I stared out the windows of Peter's- uh, the car. The stolen car.

Before I knew it, we pulled into Madison's driveway.

"If I followed your directions right, and I did, so this should be your house," Rocket told Madison.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, then whaddaya waitin' for? Get out!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so touchy about it," she grumbled.

Peter eyed Rocket. "You gonna do something?"

Rocket grinned. "Maybe...I'll see if this backwater planet actually has anything _good _to offer."

I exited quickly.

I thought of the billion ways Madison's family would freak out. None of them were good.

Madison rang the doorbell. Her mom answered.

The shock was written across her face as she saw five exhausted kids, including her daughter, and an adult who looked shockingly like Peter Quill.

Madison gulped. "I'm...home?"

…

"So let me get this straight...you crashed into their school?!" Madison's mom, who's name was Heather, was taking this better than I expected.

"Pretty much," Peter said, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Um...that information..."

"You could have killed us! Tell!" I elbowed him.

"Fine, fine...the Guardians and I are looking for an...item."

"What kind of item?" I inquired.

"I...shouldn't say. You know, there could be surveillance..."

"Stop stalling!" Pretty much everyone said.

"I'm serious!" But then he lowered his voice. "An...infinity stone."

Everybody except for me, Madison, and Katie looked puzzled. We just gasped. "OH MY GOD...how did you even know there was one hidden here?" I semi-yelled.

Peter shifted uncomfortably at the kitchen table. "I have my...actually, screw the act. I'm gonna be honest with you guys."

"Wait...you were lying about the infinity stone?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah... The real reason we came to Terra is because...well, it's kind of embarrassing...we had to crash land because we ran out of fuel..."

I cocked my head. "Why is that embarrassing?"

"I'm in charge of getting fuel when we stop to refuel. Last time, I, uh, got a little distracted..."

I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I know what he got distracted by.

"Okay...hey, does anyone else hear that noise...?" Madison pointed to the window.

We all strained our ears. I heard some sort of whooshing sound, and then a bang.

Peter froze. "No..."

"What?!" I asked in exasperation.

"I'm gonna go check that out..." Peter stood up and walked out of the house.

I heard shouts from outside, so I ran over to the window. I saw Peter arguing with some guy in a navy blue and yellow full-body suit with the Nova Corps symbol on it, and wearing a helmet with a red four-pointed star. He was hovering in the air, a blue glow surrounding him,which was probably not a good sign...

I vaguely recognized him...Nova, was it?

Time for me to intervene and possibly get myself killed!

"Hey!" I yelled at Nova. "You gotta problem?"

He took off his helmet and landed on the ground.

Oh...my...God...that is a...wonderful face... Snap out of it, me! The mystery boy had tan skin, black hair, and was wearing a Spider-Man t-shirt and cargo pants. I...wow...

"I...uh...was sent here to see the Guardians...what are you doing here? Why is a kid mixed up in this?"

I crossed my arms. "Look, whoever you are, I'm acting as Peter's…guide, in a sense. So whaddaya want with him?"

"Uh…Nova Corps asked…no, ordered me to come find you and ask you what the heck you're doing on Terra. So…what the heck are you doing on Terra?"

"Crash landed. Totally an accident. Hey, you got any spare parts?"

"Nope. Hey, kid, do you know who I am? If you don't, Pete's got a bad taste in sidekicks..."

A sidekick? You know, I've always wanted to be the sarcastic, cool, sidekick... "Yeah, I think so…uh…Nova, right? And I've got a name, you know! At least give me a cooler nickname than 'kid'!"

"What am I supposed to call you? Terran? Human? Person?"

He's so cute…I mean, "My name is Reagan."

"Cool." He grinned. "Sam. Sam Alexander."

"Hey! I know a kid named Sam!" _He's not as wonderful as you, though,_ I thought.

"It's a common name. Which is why I also go by Nova. Super awesome code name, right?"

I giggle. "Yeah. Unlike Star-Dork over there."

Sam snorts. "Star-Dork. Nice name, dude."

Peter looked indignant. "It's Star-_Lord_."

"Way to be egotistical."

I smirk. "Burn!"

"Hey! Reagan, I thought you were on my side!"

Not anymore, Peter. I'm all his. "Nope. He's cooler than you. Seriously. You're, like, 80s Man, while he's _Nova_. Modern!"

"It's about time someone appreciated me. You guys have no idea how many times I've saved this planet!"

"80s Man conquers all!"

"No, he doesn't." Katie's voice came from Madison's front porch.

In unison, Sam and I shout, "Thank you!"

"Okay- Freddy conquers all!" Madison yells. It seems like our entire "gang" came out.

Andrew nods.

"All of you guys are so wrong. Nova conquers all!"

I point at Sam. "Jinx!"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"When will you guys see reason? Loki conquers all. Plain and simple." Katie lifted her head.

**(Hiddlestoners, stop screaming...)**

I knit my eyebrows. "If all of you guys are real, then it's probably not best to mention Loki..."

"LOKILOKILOKILOKI!" Katie screamed repeatedly.

I rubbed my fingers to my temples. People.

"So...are you guys, like, a gang, or something? And if the answer is yes, I totally want in! I mean, at least I have a fangirl!"

Uh...yeah...I totally knew who you were before today...hehe...

"Yes. We are a gang. A super awesome one. No, you can't join." Peter crossed his arms decidely.

"What? No! Of course you can join! Please join!" I stared at Sam.

He pumped his fist. "Yes! So...what stuff do you do? And where are Gamora and Rocket? Not that I really want to see Rocket, but I do want to see Gamora..."

Peter eyed him. "They're fixing the ship out back."

"Cool!" Sam put on his helmet and flew to the ship.

I think I'm in love.

**So...yay for Reagan! Are you a Ram (ReaganXSam) shipper? If you are, please leave a review or PM me saying if you are, and if you have any Ram-centric story ideas. Remember, if you have a second, or whatever measure if time you use, (Hey...there might be people on Xandar reading this!) please leave a review, favorite, or follow. RAM4LYFE!**


	7. Truth or Dare Part One

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter 7

Reagan

So...this is awkward. Peter went out with the other Guardians to help fix the ship. And that left me with my insane friends, and the cute guy.

Sam, the cute guy, had actually been super nice and cool and sweet and funny and hot and...you get the point. What I'm trying to say is he was really nice to Madison's mom. He even offered to help her clean. So SWEET!

She actually accepted. So, in about ten minutes, he...

Washed all dishes, folded laundry, vacuumed, (Spelled V-A-C-W-M-E-D) and even made us pancakes! HOW DOES SOMEBODY DO THAT? THAT GUY'S A POWERHOUSE! Uh...sorry 'bout that...

While eating the delicious pancakes, I had an amazing idea. Or crazy. Same thing, right? What if...we did a game of truth or dare? Just for fun? Yes? No? Okay, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm thinking yes. HEHEHEHEHE...

"So...guys...since we're just kind of sitting here, why don't we play truth or dare?"

Katie froze. And it's not easy to make Katie freeze when she's eating. "No. Frickin' no. To many...bad memories..."

Oh. Yeah. That. "Come on! It's not midnight, H- uh, the bear's not here, and there are more people!"

"I guess..." 

Madison shrugged. "Cool with me."

"I'm not really into truth or dare..." Kaitlyn said hesitantly.

"KAITLYN!" I screamed at her.

"Fine...but I might not participate...hey, uh, Sam? Or should I call you Nova? Or Mr. Alexander? Well, anyway, but can I have the recipe for these pancakes? They're really good."

"Nope. Family recipe," he responded. "I'm all for a game of truth or dare. Honestly, I'm like the master of truth or dare. So try me."

Cocky, are you?

"Fine. I'll get some help from my friends..." I reached out, grabbed Madison's phone, and immediately started emailing my friends.

**To: animelover88888888**

** Subject: ToD**

** Hey...if you could ask me, Madison, Katie, Kaitlyn, Andrew, Peter Quill, or Nova any truth or dare question, what would it be?**

I waited a moment for a response. A minute later, I got one.

**I would dare Nova to...kiss someone! And Peter to blow up a moon!**

"So...who's going first?" I asked the group.

"Me. Totally me." Sam stood up. "Who's asking?"

I grinned. "I have a request from my friend Isabella. Sam, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Isabella dares you to...uh...kiss someone..."

Sam went pale. "What? No! I thought you were going to dare me to blow up a moon or something..."

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" The group chanted.

"Later!" Sam reached out to grab his helmet, but Katie snatched it away from him before he could get it.

She smiled devilishly. "You're not going anywhere."

Sam stared at her with wide eyes. Wide, gorgeous eyes...

"Hey! That's dangerous stuff!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "My family has lots of weapons at home. I'm good with dangerous stuff."

That's actually true. Katie likes swords. She says swords are fun.

"Weapons?"

Katie nodded slowly in confirmation.

"That's...that's kind of scary..."

"Yeah. It is," I said, suppressing a smile. "Wait! Get back on topic! Kiss someone!"

Sam sighed and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Madison. "I don't know you, so this isn't going to be as awkward." He pulled Madison over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "There. Happy?"

I grinned in response.

Madison just sat there with a weird expression on her face. I'd have to get back to her later...

"Okay! Now that that weird moment is officially over, we're moving on! I have another request from Isabella for...Peter! She wants Peter to blow up a moon! But...Peter's out back fixing the ship, so we'll get back to her on that... Actually, Andrew, go get Peter!" I pointed to the back door.

Andrew glared at me. "Fine."

"Good! Now...anyone have any dares?"

"Yeah, I have one," Katie said. "I dare Deadpool to come here."

**I heard my name! Wade Wilson! ME! **

** Wade, shut up. You're not even supposed to be talking to me! You're supposed to be in the story!**

** But the story's boooring.**

** Hey! Now that's just offensive! Get! Back! In! The! Story!**

** No. Wait, will you pay me? Cuz I'll go back if you give me money. Money money money. Moneyz!**

** I won't pay you! You're a character of my story! I won't PAY you to go **back** into MY story! Now go! (Shoves Deadpool into story)**

** Heey!**

** Goodbye.**

"Wha-" Kaitlyn started, but she was interrupted by someone, namely Wade Wilson, crashing through a window.

"Stupid author," Deadpool muttered. "Rudely pushing me into her story."

"Huh?" I knit my eyebrows.

"The author of this story. The one you're in now. Actually, forget it, you can't see into other dimensions like me. You have to be certifiably insane to do that, which I am."

I think we're all in agreement that Deadpool is insane.

"So, what are we doing here?"

**Truth or dare.**

Deadpool looks up at the ceiling. "Thanks, O mystical one!" he says sarcastically.

**You're welcome.**

"Ooh! I want to go! Someone ask me a question!" Now Deadpool's looking at us.

"Okay...how about blow yourself up?" I suggest. Not because I don't like him, just because I kind of want to see him do it.

"That might hurt...but it's a dare, so I guess I've gotta do it! Byesies!"

He jumped out of the window again.

Kaitlyn looked thoroughly disturbed.

"Well...that just happened..." Andrew says, backing up a little.

"Back to our original game...wait a second...Andrew, weren't you supposed to get Peter?"

Andrew shrugged. "He wasn't on the ship."

"Well, that's probably not a good sign...oh well! Let's continue! Requests, anybody?"

**So this is Truth or Dare- Part One! Leave a review or PM me with requests if you have any! Deadpool will come back, there'll be more fluff involving Sam, Peter will actually be here, and the annoying Sam will make a guest appearance! Yay...?**

** DON'T FORGET DEADPOOL!**

** Uh, yeah...**

** You people should totally leave a review saying how much you lurve me and how much you want me in the story.**

** Sure...**


	8. Truth or Dare Part Two

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter 8

Reagan

** So...I'm not dead! I just haven't updated in a while. I've kind of been going through those "eighth chapter blues"...if that is a thing... Anyway, I've gotten some requests for OCs that people wanted to be in the story. I'm sad to say that I really wanted this story to be just me and my friends, so the story will still focus on them. But, since I can't say no to you guys, I'll be putting them in the story, they just won't have any major parts.**

** Some OCs we have are:**

** Jaime Cullen- submitted by Neyite (I got to choose the name!)**

** Zara Atkins- submitted by JotunheimStorm**

** Ellie Worth- submitted by Legendary Starcat **

** Again, they probably will not have major roles, but I will do my best to get them in the story somehow. So...I just found out that I lost the paper which I had the dares on, so I'll try to remember all of them. Tell me if I missed anything, and I will very sincerely apologize to you.**

** To: nathaniels4lyfe**

** Subject: ToD**

** Greta! If you could ask me, Madison, Katie, Kaitlyn, Andrew, Peter Quill, or Nova a truth or dare question, what would it be?**

** To: TheFangirl7**

** Subject: re: Tod**

** Uh...I dunno...I would dare Kaitlyn to...bake a cake! And the ingredients would be stuff you guys chose!**

"Okay! Kaitlyn! I've got a request from Greta for you," I grin. "She wants you to bake a cake, with ingredients that we choose. So, everybody, choose an ingredient!"

Kaitlyn beamed. "Yay! Baking! So...my ingredient is eggs, since that's something you actually need in a cake."

"CHOCOLATE! TOTALLY CHOCOLATE!" Katie screamed.

"Ooh! TOAST!" Madison got a dreamy expression on her face. "Maybe Vincent will come, and we can eat toast together, and..."

Ohhkay...

"Snickers." That was Sam. Well, candy is cool, I guess.

"Bacon!"

"Katie's a vegetarian, Andrew," Kaitlyn explained.

"Oh. Then vegetarian bacon!"

Kaitlyn had been writing this down on a piece of paper. "Well, I'll need to get these ingredients for the cake...anyone want to drive?"

She looked around hopefully.

"Okay, so no one to drive...I guess I'll just get back to this later..."

"My turn!" Madison gleefully started to jump up and down. "I dare ME to throw Muffin at someone!"

She picked up her cat, Muffin, who was meowing in protest. "Mrow!"

"Oh, shut up." She heaved Muffin at Andrew.

"MEOW!"

"AHHH!"

Ouch. Muffin's got claws.

"MADISON! HOW COULD YOU?! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!" Andrew was still screaming his head off. Hahaha.

**Ooh. Beating up people for fun. Nice.**

** I TOLD YOU TO GO BLOW YOURSELF UP!**

** I did. See?**

** GET AWAY FROM ME!**

** I thought you liked me!**

** I USED to. GO AWAY! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! At least, not yet...**

** What was that?**

** NOTHING! BACK TO THE STORY!**

It's always nice to watch Andrew suffer. Sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's true.

"Um, okay...so, Sam? Your turn?"

"Yeah. Reagan! Truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth...?..."

Sam frowned. He must have been hoping for dare. "Okay, then...um...uh...do you have a crush?"

I froze. "...maybe? Yes?"

"Who?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Okay."

"Sam! Truth or dare?"

Seeing how his last dare worked out, I figured he would opt for truth. I was right. "Do _you _have a crush?"

"Nope. Nova's a pretty demanding job. Don't have time for romance."

Judging by his expression, though, I thought different.

"FINALLY! Guys, it's my turn!" Andrew rubbed his hands together. "And...I'm asking Katie! Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!"

Andrew looked disappointed. "Fine...who would you rather save, if they were both about to die, the Doctor or Loki?"

"Loki, duh. The Doctor would just regenerate."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, Andrewlina, that was a royal fail. Now...it's my turn!"

Oh God.

"Reagan! Truth or dare?" Since I knew she would just ask some embarrassing truth question, I said dare.

"Good! I dare you to...kiss Sam?"

I would have done a spit take, if I had been drinking water. "WHAT?! Wait...this Sam, or Other Sam?"

"OTHER SAM!"

Like any rational girl would do, I screamed. "NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Sam (Alexander!) looked at us like we were insane. "Who's Other Sam?"

"Other Sam is this really annoying kid that's always mean to me. We kind of hate each other. Sometimes."

"Well...that's a strange relationship...but hey, who am I to judge?" He paused. "How is he mean to you?"

"It's nothing super bad...he just makes fun of me sometimes and sometimes ignores me...boy stuff, I guess."

"'Boy stuff'. Wow. Thanks."

I shrugged. "You've gotta admit it's true."

"GET BACK TO THE DARE!"

"Sorry. But Other Sam isn't here! And I would never ever ever kiss him! So there!"

"Fine, then. Kiss the Sam here!"

"WHAT?!" Sam and I screamed in unison.

"Yeah. You heard me. Now do it!"

Wow...that sounded wrong...

"No! You cannot force me to kiss someone! I'm TWELVE, for God's sake!"

"Yeah! And...I have my rights, and stuff!"

"Well, then how come you accepted the dare to kiss someone?"

"Uh...because I'm scared of you?"

"Exactly. Which is why Reagan's going to kiss you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Just get it over with."

"Right answer! And, since you are twelve, you do not have to make out with him or whatever."

Both of us: "EWW!"

"DO IT!"

I sighed in frustration. We leaned in. I couldn't believe this was actually happening!

I'm not really sure if I'm happy, scared, disgusted, or both. I mean, I'm the girl who does a really hilarious impression of kissing, and I'm also the girl who describes kissing as face licking sometimes.

But I'm also the girl who really, really likes Sam.

Our lips met. Then they went back. The whole thing was like, a second.

:)

Sam flopped back onto the couch.

"What has my life become if I'm at impromptu truth or dare parties kissing girls who are younger than me?"

"It's then become something wonderful," I reply.

…

It seemed like my neighbors were having some sort of party. I'm friends with Madison, but this...ugh. This. "MOM!" I yell over the screaming(?). "CAN I GO OVER THERE AND TELL THEM TO TURN IT DOWN?"

"SURE, JAIME," she yells back.

It's like, 11:00 at night. I just want to get some sleep.

I tug on a Marvel sweatshirt over my ratty t-shirt I was sleeping in. I pad down the halls towards the noise.

…

Oh. My. God. FUNNNNN!

SAM REALLY KNOWS HOW TO PARTYYY!

I THINK I'M ON THE MOST EPIC SUGARHIGH OF MY LIFE!

IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO SAM, THOUGH. HE'S BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS. LITERALLY.

…

I knock on Madison's door.

No response. Figures. I try the handle. It's unlocked, by some miracle.

What the...? Bubbles?

"HELLO?" I yell. "IT'S ME. JAIME. YOUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR?"

"JAIMEEE! NICE TO MET YA, GURLLL!" Some kid I've never seen before comes up to me and hugs me. Hard.

I can't get a good look at his face in the dark, but he's glowing. Blue. For some reason.

"UM...WHO _ARE _YOU?" I try to squirm away. No use. "AND PLEASE GET OFF OF ME."

"YAAA. SORRY." He lets go. "I'M SAMUEL ALEJANDRO! WHEE!"

Either this kid is drunk, or on a serious sugar high. I'm hoping it's the latter.

"REA REA! THERE'S A GIRL AT THE DOOR...SHE'S LIKE, HERE, AND STUFF..." Weird glowing grabby kid floats away.

That might have been the weirdest encounter of my life.

"KAY KAY! COMING SAMMYY!" A girl about my age sprints towards the door. "HII. I'M REAGAN. WHO ARE YOU?"

Well, at least she's somewhat sane. "I'M JAIME. MADISON'S NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR. CAN YOU PLEASE, UH, STOP SCREAMING?"

"OKAAYY. YOU KNOW, I HAVE A NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR. HIS NAME IS SAM. HE'S REALLY ANNOYING AND IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW. BUT HE'S NOT LIKE SAM ALEXANDER. THAT SAM IS SUPER HOT!"

"Uh...nice to know?"

I feel like I just got in the middle of something.

"COME ON! YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET, JAIME..."

**I can't believe I actually wrote a kissing scene. Next chapter...the party! Just, uh, to clear any thoughts up, Sam and Reagan ARE NOT drunk. They're just on a really high sugar high. Just...just know that. And Jaime is Neyite's OC, not mine. If you have an OC form, only send one in if you really, really, really like the story, not just for the heck of it. If this story is one of your favorites on the site, and you love it to death, then yeah, send an OC form in. But don't send one in just for the heck of it. Get it? Got it? Good. PARTYYYYY**


	9. A Traitor

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter 9(!)

Zara

**Sorry for the short chapter, but you'll understand why it's short. Also, Zara belongs to JotunheimStorm.**

I fly towards the house. It's really not that hard to find. The house is practically a glowing blue dot of Nova force.

Screw politeness. I'm taking the direct route.

_CRASH._

I hear screams. Well, that is to be expected. I just crashed through a window.

I take off my Nova helmet and fall to the ground. Then, this kid, twelve or thirteen, walks up to me.

"UH...WHO ARE YOU? AND DO YOU WANT CANDY? OR SODA? CUZ WE'VE GOT A LOTTT OF THAT..."

The red head is jumping up and down. Judging by what she said about candy and soda, I'm guessing she's on a sugarhigh. "I'm Zara Atkins, an honorary member of the Nova Corps. I'm here to retrieve Samuel Alexander, a member, too." Ugh. I sound like I'm reading this from a script. Well, technically I am. Nova Prime briefed me on what to say.

"UM, YOU MEAN SAMMY? HE'S OUT BACK. I THINK THEY'RE LIKE, DOING SHOTS OR WHATEVER."

"Can you please stop yelling?"

"Oh. Okay. People have told me to stop, and I guess I probably should."

"Yeah, you-" I froze. "Wait. SHOTS? Sam's file says he's FOURTEEN! Or fifteen! He's underage!"

She snorted. "Not like THAT. Well, Peter's doing actual shots. But Sam and the rest of us are doing soda shots."

"Ohh...okaay..."

"It's soda, with extra sugar added!"

"Yeah...I could tell..."

"Follow me!"

I followed her into a typical family room. Except it looked like it had been trashed. Cups and cans were strewn everywhere, and even some furniture was overturned. And...a giant stuffed bear...?...

The girl skipped right past the mess, though. I followed her onto a deck overlooking a backyard. In the backyard was a ship.

My mouth was wide open, though more at the scene on the deck than the ship.

Five kids, a teenager, and an adult were...uh...I'm not even sure how to describe it. Going absolutely nuts, maybe? Or being crazy?

Well, make that two kids. A boy was just standing off to the side, looking a lot like me, gaping, and just kind of sitting there. A brunette girl was curled up in a ball, moaning. And the other girl was just watching with a small smile on her face.

The other two kids looked like they were having the time of their lives. A girl was going around licking people, and another was running around screaming.

Sam, I'm assuming, the teen, was drinking soda shots about 10 per minute. Which had disastrous effects.

The man, who I vaguely recognized as the Star-Lord, was drinking actual shots. And being drunk. Stuff like that.

"EXCUSE ME!" I hollered. "_WHAT _IN THE NAME OF XANDAR IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone froze.

The kid, Sam, squinted at me. "Xandar? You-you know about Xandar?"

I crossed my arms. "My mom was from Xandar. She was in the Nova Corps. And the Nova Corps wants you to come back, _Sam Alexander._"

He actually did a spit take. "STALKER! STRANGER DANGER! SOMETHING!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, I'm not a stalker. I just want to get you back to Xandar. I'm following orders here."

"Yeah, well, we don't all follow orders!"

God, this kid is _infuriating. _

"I'm just trying to do what's RIGHT! Maybe you should try to do that, too!"

He looks at me, his ice blue eyes filled with fury. "You don't think I try to do what's right? I try to do what's right. Every. Freaking. Day. And- and maybe I'm not one of the greats, but I will ALWAYS try to do what's right. Always."

Me saying this seemed to sober him up and get him out of his sugar induced stupor. Good. I need him sane for Xandar.

"Whoah, dude. You just, like, totally got slammed. But not slammed like the other kind of slammed. I've been that way before. It's like-" Peter help up his beer bottle.

Andrew held up a hand. "We get it. Please don't explain further."

"Kay kay."

I grabbed Sam's arm. "Sam, you're coming with me."

"No." He pulled back. He's...surprisingly strong.

"SAM TUG OF WAR!" The hyper brunette takes Sam's other arm. Then, the others join. The redhead, the girl with dyed hair, even the girl that was just watching.

"SAM'S OURS!" the redhead yells. Reagan.

"YEAH! WOO!" The girl that was watching joins in.

I'm pretty strong, but I don't really stand a chance against four other people and a Nova, so...I let go.

"Sam! You don't understand what's at stake here!" I yell desperately.

He looks at me again with those piercing eyes. "What? What IS at stake here? Can you tell me? Or would that be against your precious orders?"

I sigh. This guy gets to me. "Well...our intel suggests one of you is a spy. A traitor, if you will. Someone here is working with Ronan."

They all stared at me, wide eyed and open mouthed.

At last, Reagan speaks up. "None of us are working with Ronan. Never."

I shake my head. "I really hate to break it to you, but one of you is. In fact, I think it's..."

**CLIFFHANGER! No, I do not regret that or feel guilty for that at all. But don't worry! Chapter 10 will be out sometime soon! With standardized testing going on and the weekend soon, I'm writing like crazy! Anybody have any ideas who the traitor is? Leave a review! I might just give you a hint if you do!**


	10. The Final Battle

What's Behind the Curtain

Chapter Ten

Reagan

No. Just no. There is NOT a traitor here.

Me I can vouch for.

Madison? She would never betray us. Honestly, I think she's having the time of her life right now.

Katie? She might not seem like it, but she really is a good and loyal friend. She'd never betray us.

Kaitlyn? Honestly, I think if she was approached by Ronan, she'd run away screaming.

Andrew? No. I don't think he would. I haven't known him as long as I've known some of my other friends, but from what I've seen so far, he's a good friend.

Other Sam? I would say he would probably betray us, but he isn't even in our group, and I doubt he can actually do anything in his state.

Jaime? She's only been here for about an hour. How could she have done anything?

So who?

Before Zara could finish her sentence, a portal opened up out of nowhere. Out of it came Ronan.

"Ah, Zara. I see you've found my 'spy'?"

Zara clenched her jaw. "I smashed the phone, Ronan. No more spying for you."

Wait. What?

"I hate to get into your blood feud or whatever, but WHO IS THE FLARKING TRAITOR?" I screamed.

Zara glanced at me. "Ronan hacked into your friend's phone. He was using it to listen to your conversation."

Ronan sighed. "Honestly, it disturbed me. Sam, I didn't know you went around kissing twelve year old girls!"

"THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!" Sam hurled one of Peter's shot glasses at him.

Peter was passed out drunk. Wow, Peter. Great timing.

Ronan dodged the shot glass easily.

"I must say, I didn't expect you and your little friends to be so...calm, Sam. Most Terrans probably would have fainted from shock a lot earlier."

"THAT'S WHY WE'RE FANGIRLS!" Madison shrieked. And with that, the Terrans attacked.

Before Ronan could react, Katie and Madison each took a broken shard of glass and stabbed Ronan, catching him off guard. Andrew tried to punch him. And failed. Kaitlyn just slowly backed away. Jaime did the same.

I stole one of Peter's guns and shot Ronan. None of this hurt him a lot, but it did distract him so Sam and Zara could suit up and blast him with Nova force.

Kaitlyn and Jaime were hurriedly trying to wake Peter up. "Peter! Get up!" Jaime hissed. Peter blinked.

"Wha- OHH, um, on it!" He took off his two trademark element guns, spun them once, and started shooting Ronan, who was already confused by the Terrans pestering him.

"GUYS! UM, GUARDIANS ASSEMBLE! God, we need a better catchphrase. GET OUT HERE! WE'VE GOT A CODE RONAN!" he screamed.

The Guardians rushed out of the Milano. Gamora leapt onto Ronan, slashing with her knives. Drax did the same. The Terrans scurried out of the way when Rocket opened fire. Groot...well, I'm not entirely sure what Groot was doing. He looked like he was meditating.

But then Ronan put up a force field bubble thingy that somehow deflected all of the Guardians attacks, and created a wave of energy that sent us all flying backwards.

He laughed an evil laugh. (It needed work. It sounded like a dying goose.) "Fools! For I have the Infinity Stones, nothing can repel me!" He held his hand up, and clutched there were purple, blue, and red gems. Those weren't all the Infinity Stones, but three of them together were still immensely powerful.

Wait. So, I'm a fangirl, I've done my research, and the Infinity Stones are pretty much the most powerful thing in every universe, and he uses them to GET REVENGE? Why hasn't he used the Reality Stone to wish us all away, or taken control of our souls with the soul stone or something, or-

No. Oh, no. The Mind Stone can read minds. He knows what I'm thinking. And I just gave him a TERRIBLE idea.

Crap.

He takes the red stone out from his palm, and holds it high above his head. "BY THE POWER OF THE REALITY STONE, I-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because his feet start to sprout roots. Groot is standing behind him, his hands glowing yellow and wrapped around Ronan's head. Moments later, Ronan is a pretty willow tree. All of our mouths hang open.

"What...the...WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE DONE THIS EARLIER?!" Peter screamed.

"Cause he was kindling, Quill," Rocket said, unfazed.

Peter sinks into the lawn chair. "I can't believe it..."

"You don't know everything." Rocket and Groot walk away, and Drax and Gamora shrug, following them. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, you've got a new tree now," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope your dog pees on it," Katie said, poking the tree.

"Yeah," Madison agreed. "I think I'm going to sit down now." She sits down next to Peter. We all sit down next to Peter.

"That was intense," Sam said, laying down on Madison's deck.

I take a deep breath, and stare up at the Ronan-tree. "I know. But at least-" Something shiny catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. "Um, what's that?" I ask, pointing up at the branches of the tree.

Sam squints at the tree. His expression quickly changes to shock. "The Infinity Stones," he breathed.

"Ooh, shiny!" said Katie. She began to climb the tree.

Peter realized what she was doing. "Wait, no! Don't tou-"

Too late. Katie has the stones in her hand, studying them. "Don't what?"

"Don't touch them," Peter finished, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"Why not?"

"Well, they tend to incinerate humans..."

"Clearly you have some false information, space man. They feel like rocks. Which is the way they should feel," I said after Katie dropped them down to me. The Ronan-tree isn't very tall.

Peter's face went pale. "What the..."

"Maybe they're different in our universe," I muse.

"They have to be," Peter said, still staring at us.

"Well, if you could just hand those over, I can take them to the Nova Corps to keep them safe," Zara said, holding out her hand.

My friends and I exchanged a glance. "NEVER!" Madison screamed, and I tossed her the stones. Miraculously, she caught them (you have to understand we're the unathletic kids at school, it's a miracle popular, athletic people like Other Sam even talk to us), and she tucked them in her pocket.

Zara grit her teeth, and lunged at her. Sam blasted Nova force at her. "Sorry, Zara," he said. "But the stones are probably going to be safer with Terrans than in the Nova Corps, where it seems like the Power Stone had been stolen from them already..."

Peter cringed. "Yeah, they were trying to keep that hush-hush. That might have been the reason they sent Zara here, to get Sam and Ronan. And the stones."

"Why can't they just keep them? They're harmless to humans in this universe, anyone that even finds them – which is highly unlikely – will just think they're fake if they see a Terran holding them. It's the perfect disguise," Sam argued.

Peter nodded. "I guess that's true. Alright, fine, but we'll be checking in on you. Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid with them."

I rolled my eyes. "Us? Stupid?"

Katie fell out of the tree.

"Actually, don't argue that. But we promise. We won't do anything stupid."

"Okay..." Peter cast a sideways glance at Katie.

"Hey, um, do you have any explanation as to how you're even in this universe?" Jaime asked. We looked at her.

"No," Peter said carefully, "but with all of the multi-verse colliding that's been going on recently, it's not really surprising. Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in this universe. Or maybe it's the Reality Stone. We might never know."

"Guess we shouldn't question it," Jaime finished.

"Something like that."

"HEY! QUILL! SHIP'S FIXED!" Rocket yelled.

Peter glanced at the ship and back at us. "That's my cue," he said. "Come on, kids. Give Daddy a group hug," he said, grinning.

We all crowded in for a group hug, even Sam.

"QUILL! GET YOUR D'AST BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"Shh. We're having a moment."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HAVING A SEIZURE, GET OVER HERE!"

"Ugh. Fine."

We broke apart, and Peter ruffled my hair. "You're a good kid, Reagan. Others of you, not so much. But you're still all some rad people. Have fun, don't do drugs, and keep the stones safe!"

He activated his rocket boots and flew over to the Milano. We all watched as the ship took off.

I turned to Sam. "So, where are you going?"

He shrugged. "I think I'm going to head back to Carefree. Do some super hero work. Check in with my mom. Carrie."

Oh. Right. Carrie.

Sam's girlfriend. Who is also his age.

Well, there go any of my chances ever.

"Cool," I said, looking at my shoes. "Well, bye."

"Bye," he said kind of awkwardly.

He leaned in for a split second, almost as if he was going to hug me, but hesitated, and leaned back instead. He adjusted his helmet and flew away.

Madison took the stones out of her pocket and handed them to me. "I think you should keep these, Reagan. You're probably the most responsible one out of all of us."

"Yeah, I am," I agreed. I took them and shoved them into the pocket of my shorts.

Well, back to normal, everyday life, I guess.

Then I pulled out the stones.

**THE END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I THINK THAT WAS AN OXYMORON**

** There will be a sequel to this story called What's Behind the Sequel. Review and favorite!**

** WELL! I'm BACK! I'm actually writing the sequel now, but due to some changes in fandoms and life, I needed to fix the ending to match the sequel. So enjoy the edited chapter! I'll be posting a twelvth (How do you even spell "twelvth"? I need autocorrect.) part saying to come check out this chapter. Wow, I think I'm breaking the fourth page by doing that. Weird. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, please! (Okay, it's "twelfth". Just pretend that never happened.) **

** P.S. How many of you think they're going to do something stupid? **


	11. Acknowledgments and Dedications

What's Behind the Curtain

Dedications and Acknowledgments

A dedications and acknowledgments page for a fanfiction? Isn't that overdoing it a little? Well, the answer is no. There are a few very special people who made this story possible, and I'd like to list them here.

First off, I'd like to thank my friends, Kaitlyn, Katie, Madison, Isabella, Greta, and Andrew. Yes, the people from the story. In case you haven't noticed, (and you really should have by now) they're all real people that I know.

I'd like to thank Kaitlyn, for listening to me ramble about Sam Alexander and fanfictions pretty much everyday on the bus. It takes a lot of strength to endure me. She even helped me brainstorm some things, and do some roleplay.

I'd like to thank Katie, for sharing my love of comics, and for simply being my friend. Her sarcastic comments (let's not call them jokes) always make me laugh. Thank you for being my friend.

I'd like to thank Madison, for being there when I needed a friend, and for having a fan-crush with me. I'm not the only one!

I'd like to thank Isabella, for being a fellow fangirl and always there to chat about Marvel. And for watching Ultimate Spider-Man.

I'd like to thank Greta, even though she doesn't know a lot about Marvel, she is still the nicest person you waill ever meet, and an amazing friend. Thank you for letting me force you to watch Avengers.

And last (also least) I'd like to thank Andrew, for being an excellent minion. His photoshop skills are something to work on, but he's still a pretty good friend.

These guys are amazing friends, and some even have profiles on fanfiction, if you ever want to talk to them.

I would also like to thank my amazing readers, who have stayed with this story and still love this story. Your kind words are what inspire me to update. Also, the fact that I myslef love this story.

You guys have said some unbelieveable things about this story, and all of them are good.

I'd like to thank KittyCat151, for being with me from the start. I love your energetic reviews and dedication to the story. I hope you'll read the sequel!

I'd like to thank Neyite, for being an amazing reviewer and an even more amazing person to talk to. It's like having an online penpal! Sort of. I love your support and kind words about this story, and I hope you continue to like it and be friends with me. And now even though I've wrote this, I still can't find the right words to describe you...you're totally...DEADPOOL!

I'd like to thank Jotunheim Storm, for being an excellent source of Ocs and inspiration. I love talking to you and discussing fanfictions with you. You are an amazing person, and I hope you keep reviewing and writing forever.

Last (but certainly NOT least, unlike Andrewlina) I'd like to thank LegendaryStarCat. You are my writing idol, and I love everything you write, and your reviews. Your dedication to canon amazes me. I don't think I've ever written something without my Ocs in it. Please keep writing!

I didn't forget about the rest of you, too! I'd like to thank everyone who's ever reviewed this story, favorited this story, followed this story, and even just read this story. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be here.

Now I feel like this story should just be called "this story", since I've said it so many times to describe this story. ARGH!

I also feel like I've started almost every paragraph with "I'd like to thank". Oh, wait, I have. Oh well. That's what an acknowledgments and dedications page is for, right?

Speaking of dedications, I'd like to dedicate this story to all the all the people that believe Marvel characters are real, just in another dimension or something. Because you know it's true.

And that wraps up this chapter.

One more thing. To celebrate the end of this story, I'm going to do a thing where you send in questions to ask any of the characters in What's Behind the Curtain.

You can ask Reagan, Madison, Katie, Kaitlyn, Andrew, or Other Sam. If you'd like to ask one of the canon characters a question related to the story, that's fine too.

When asking the Ocs, you can ask them pretty much anything, including things in real life, too, for example, "Who do you have a crush on in real life" or something. But if you ask that question, I can't garuntee I'll get an answer out of one of them. Also, just so you know, Reagan is me, so if you ask her a question, you'll just be asking me. I'll ask my friends directly your question, so you know it'll be coming from them.

PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! IT'LL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!


	12. AN and Teaser

**Due to some changes in fandoms and life, I completely ditched ****_What's Behind The Sequel _****and created a new outline for a sequel to ****_What's Behind The Curtain_****!**

**I edited Chapter Ten, so go read that before you move on! NOW!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, good. Here is your free teaser for the sequel!**

Middle school SUCKS.

Firstly, I had three insanely powerful objects in my control. Which meant I was very, very, very tempted to do something stupid.

Secondly, I had to get up an hour earlier to go to school.

Lastly, HOMEWORK. Middle school teachers just LOVE their homework.

Though regarding the first one, Peter did visit me a month after everything first happened. He gave me this weird space box that he put the stones in that only opens with his DNA signature or something so I couldn't get to the stones. And then he created fake IDs for me, Katie, and Andrew (Kaitlyn didn't want to come and Madison was busy) to get into a nightclub. It was fun! I think I had beer.

As I have been through middle school, though, every cloud DOES have a silver lining. It's way more entertaining than elementary school, and I made new friends! Presenting Katie A. and Virginia.

It's been kind of suckish to have to go back to normal life, but we've all managed, I guess. At least Peter visits occasionally and we know that all of our favorite fictional characters are out there.

Sam and I have kept in touch for the most part. For the most part. You know how boys are. That's a definite plus.

I have to say, I don't like him as much as I used to. Yeah, yeah, I'll admit, I had kind of a crush on him there, but now? Now that I haven't seen him as much, it's just not there anymore. I got bored, I guess. Met new people. Etc.

The box is being weird again. Meaning it's shaking on my nightstand where I keep it. This has been happening a lot lately. It's weird. I should tell Peter, but I don't exactly have a way to keep in touch with him, so...

Oh. Well, that's new.

The Infinity Stones teleported out of the box.


End file.
